Television viewing is a common activity. Advertisements are commonly included with television content. A viewer may wish to respond to offers or events associated with advertisements in which the viewer is interested. Additionally, advertisers may desire to provide interested viewers with more information related to offers or events.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.